Un Futuro en Peligro
by Magic.Twins07
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC...Voldemort contraataca, raptando a Herms y Ron, Harry bunerable a todo hechizo...2 jovenes se embarcan en un viaje al pasado, a buscar la solucion del problema...rr please! mucho de Dr&Hr y H&...
1. Una gran decisión

_Un futuro en peligro_

_Capitulo_ _nº1:**"Una gran decisión" **_

Estaban en una habitación oscura y muy fría, la espera había acabado, era el momento de saber si su plan funcionaría, y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

- Estás seguro de que es la única forma?.- pregunto una chica muy asustada por los acontecimientos ocurridos, y también por los que van a ocurrir.

-Si.-dijo muy seguro la otra persona.- Es mi último recurso, si esto no funciona no se que haré – este era un hombre con una túnica negra que le tapaba algo del rostro y toda la cabellera.

- Bueno si es así, estoy lista!!- dijo la chica tapándose la cabeza con la misma túnica, pero mas pequeña y un poco mas ajustada.

Los dos sacaron sus varitas y despidiensoce de un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo y un buena suerte, se dispusieron a murmurar "_Recedo Tempus"._

De pronto toda la habitación dio vueltas y esa fue la última vez que se vieron.

Todo duro casi 5 minutos, pero para este hombre alto y fornido, y la chica de mediana estatura, muy bien formada como decían los demás, se les hizo una eternidad. Cada uno llego a un mismo lugar y en las mismas condiciones de inconsciencia, pero la diferencia era el _Tiempo._

oOoOoO

Tres chicos paseaban por los alrededores del lago, después de una agotadora mañana de estudios. Ellos cruzaban su séptimo año escolar en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y con solo 17 años, habían vivido una experiencia de vida o muerte, enfrentándose al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Voldemort, y que lamentablemente había salido solo muy mal herido de esa guerra y ahora se encontraba recuperándose, quien sabe donde, esperando el momento de su regreso, mientras los chicos trataban de "vivir normalmente" mientras todo esté en calma.

- Deberíamos adelantar los deberes de transformaciones, hay que llenar un informe, mínimo de 5 pergaminos COMPLETOS. – decía una castaña de ojos color miel.

- Hermione, tenemos 3 semanas para eso, relájate!- decía un pelirrojo de ojos color azul.- además, no creen que es muy raro que McGonagall haya dado 3 semanas?

- No Ron, lo que pasa es que el trabajo es muy difícil. Encontrar el significado de una transformación completa a un animal es común, pero difícil de explicar.- Replicaba la ojimiel.

- ¡Ya déjense de pelear los dos!- Retó a sus mejores amigos un chico de cabellos azabache de ojos color esmeralda, al ver que su amigo abría la boca de nuevo para responder.- Mejor sentémonos a charlar, Ron los entrenamientos de Qui…

Pero este no término, ya que fue interrumpido por un objeto, según ellos, caía del cielo, y muy velozmente.

- Que es eso?- pregunto Ron

- no lo sé, vayamos a ver!! – dijo Harry.

- Espera!, puede ser peligroso.- Decía muy seria, la castaña.

- OH!, vamos Hermione, que cosa puede pasar?.- Ron ponía cara de niñito consentido.

- Pues…eh…Pueden ser…- la ojimiel no sabía que responder, era muy raro para ella no responder a las preguntas del pelirrojo.

- Vez…No tienes excusas!!...ja, ja, jaja, ja.- Se burlaba de Hermione, con tanta alegría, que parecía un niño chiquito, después de recibir el juguete mas querido, a Hermione no le pareció para nada gracioso, por lo que tomo su libro de Historia de la Magia y le pego en la cabeza a Ron.

- OYE!!, ESO DOLIO!!.- le replicaba muy enojado y robándose la cabeza.

- PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO MOLESTARME, RONALD WEASLEY!!!.- y se disponía a pegarle nuevamente, pero Harry la interrumpió.

- Ya, ya Hermione.- tomo el libro y se lo pidió, Hermione a regañadientes se lo paso.- No es necesario otro golpe, mejor vamos a ver que fue lo que callo si?.

- Esta bien!, Por que no te puedo decir que no?.- le pregunto Hermy a Harry.

- Porque soy tu mejor amigo y me quieres mucho.-le dijo con una sonrisa muy linda (N/A…G.G).- además sabes que sin ti no hago nada Hermione.- la castaña le sonrió y se fueron a ver que era eso tan extraño que cayo del cielo.

OoOoO

Su inconciencia duro solo 1 min., después de despertar cerca de un lago, rodeado de árboles y de una tranquilidad única que él conocía muy bien, ya que en sus años de estudio le gustaba pasear por esos lados, aunque lo creyeran rudo y frío dentro del castillo que yacía tras de él.

Sus recuerdos se cortaron al oír pasos tras de él, giro la cabeza encontrando a tres chicos agarrando sus varitas al momento de verlo.

- Quien eres?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-…- no contesto, solo mira a los chicos de arriba a bajo, pero más a la castaña que lo miraba, según él, asustada.

- Te preguntó que quien eras?!- se exalto el pelirrojo.

- Aun no me reconocen?

- Nunca te hemos visto, COMO TE VAMOS A RECONOCER?!!- Grito la castaña, con miedo.- Además con tus vestimentas pareces un….un…

- Mortífago- concluyo el de pelirrojo- DINOS QUIEN ERES AHORA!!.- Y apunto con su varita al pecho del hombre, que yacía sentado en el suelo.

- No!- le dijo el azabache a su amigo, estirando la mano para quitar la varita del pecho del hombre.- Creo que este tipo no es un Mortífago- Sus amigos lo quedaron viendo con cara de "Harry, no lo vez, tiene apariencia mortífaga hasta en los poros", pero que Harry ignoro.- Lo digo porque nunca lo vi con Voldemort y ….

-… Porque vengo del Futuro- concluyo sacándose la capucha de su túnica y dejando ver lo que se ocultaba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, bueno este chap es cortisimo comparado con los otros. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto el fic jejeje bye saludos , hasta el prox capi CaMy...Magic.Twins07 


	2. ¿Quien es esta mujer?

_**Hola!...bueno aqui va el segundo capitulo, perdon si demore, lo que pasa es que estaba de vacas!!xD aqui se van a aclarar las cosas, supongo:S, jajaja bueno no les quito mas tiempo. A LEER SE HA DICHO!!...bye** _

Capitulo _nº2_:**_"¿Quien es esta extraña mujer?"_**

_- No!- le dijo el azabache a su amigo- Creo que este tipo no es un Mortífago- Sus amigos lo quedaron viendo con cara de "Harry, no lo vez, tiene apariencia mortífaga hasta en los poros", pero que Harry ignoro.- Lo digo porque nunca lo vi con Voldemort y …._

_-… Porque vengo del Futuro- concluyo sacándose la capucha de su túnica y dejando ver lo que se ocultaba._

Los chicos se asustaron mucho al oír esto, y cuando vieron el cabello rubio platinado del hombre, se hicieron una idea al respecto de quien era, ya que se parecía mucho a una persona mayor a la cual tanto odiaban.

- Jajajaja.- Rió asustado el pelirrojo.- si, como no…jajaja… del futuro….- se burlo.

- Weasley, tu no cambias.-dijo con mirada sarcastica, el hombre de ojos grises y de cabellos platinados.- Claro que vengo del futuro, y por las caras de tus amigos ya saben quien soy, o me equivoco?.- concluyo levantando una ceja y mirando interrogatorio a los chicos.

- Malfoy?- murmuro la castaña.

-Sabia que tú me reconocerías.-sonrió.- si, soy yo Draco Malfoy, claro con un poco mas de edad, pero atractivo igual.- dijo levantándose y luciéndose delante de los chicos que miraban asombrados.

-Ma…Ma...Malfoy?, pero que haces tu aquí?!- preguntó el pelirrojo con furia o por lo menos eso trataba que fuera, ya que estaba algo asustado.

- Cálmate Ron.- le suplico la castaña.

- Les explicare que hago aquí, pero necesito que dejen atrás los rencores.- dijo serio el platinado.

OoOoO

Era un día cálido en el mes de abril ,y como era habitual, 4 chicos andaban por los alrededores del castillo buscando a una persona con la cual entretenerse, aunque para un chico de cabellos castaños claros era mejor quedarse estudiando o leyendo.

- Vamos chicos!, no molesten a las personas solo por entretención.- replicó el chico de ojos color miel y piel muy pálida, ya que el día anterior había sido luna llena y no se encontraba del todo bien después de su transformación de Licántropo a Humano.

- Oh! Vamos Lunático!, déjate de tonterías y ayuda a encontrar a alguien para molestar, además, no puedes negar que igual la pasas bien.- Decía un chico de cabellos negros azulados y de ojos de un azul único que atraían hasta a la mas recatada chica que existiera.

-Si, Remu.-Molestaba un chico de cabellos rebeldes y de color azabache.-Diviértete!, deja esa amargura atrás, creo que deberias…

-Miren! - interrumpió un chico regordete y de cabellos castaños muy oscuros, y muy asustadizo.

Los cuatro chicos miraron lo que caía del cielo y decidieron ir a ver que es lo que se había estrellado con la tierra, mas por curiosos que por deber, como insinuaba el "prefecto" James Potter. ( mejor dicho como se llamaba él )

-James!, tu no eres prefecto.- Replicaba el verdadero prefecto, Remus.

- No, pero es como si lo fuera.- Y con su sonrisa ganadora se fueron.

oOoOoO

La joven cayó muy duro y quedo recostada en el mojado pasto, no fue que recupero el conocimiento hasta que llego una chica de cabellos rojos y de ojos color esmeralda, que la ayudo a sentarse en la hierba, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era una de las personas de la cual ella buscaba, sonrió.

- Te encuentras bien?.- pregunto la pelirroja, y ella asintió.- Que bueno porque tendrás que explicarme que te ha pasado…espera… tu no eres de acá QUIEN ERES?.

- Lily, amor , porque gritas?.-pregunto James y dándole un beso rápido a su novia, miro hacia la hermosa joven que yacía apoyada a un árbol.- A si que tu eras lo que cayó del cielo…emm.- Y miro a la mujer de arriba abajo, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa pícara, al ver el bien formado cuerpo de la extraña.

-James, de que hablas?.-pregunto su novia, mirándolo algo enojada.

- Mira pelirroja.- se adelanto Sirius.- esta BELLA joven a caído del cielo…Yo se que tu eres mi angelito de la guarda…lo siento dentro de mi corazoncito.- dijo acercándose a la joven, tomando su mano y dirigiéndola a su pecho, con carita de cachorrito abandonado (N/A se lo inaginan ?· ) ella lo miro como diciendo "Y este de que clínica siquiatra salio" (N/A ¬¬)

La pelirroja miro perpleja al amigo de su novio y luego la dirigió a la extraña joven.

- Bueno, estas como si miraras a un fantasma, que te pasa?.- Pregunto el de cabellos rebeldes a la joven que tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, casi celestes de lo claros que eran, y un cabello castaño con tonalidades rubias.- O es que soy TAN GUAPO que no puedes hablarme?.- Y se lucio delante de la joven, recibiendo un golpe de Lily y una mirada fúnebre de Sirius, que si no hubiera sido por Remus, le habría tirado un maleficio del cual nunca se olvidaría. La chica lo miraba extraño y por su mente pasaba algo como "Este es James, que arrogante!", claro estaba, que lo conocía.

Un momento de silencio cruzó el ambiente calido que había, muy incomodo para todos.

- Bueno di algo.- Por fin rompía el hielo, el chico de cabellos castaños claros.

- A…además vistes...algo raro y eso no es de fiar.-Dijo un chico regordete algo nervioso.

- Si es cierto, QUIEN ERES, DINOSLO AHORA!.- Grito la de ojos esmeraldas.

- Oye!!!...no le grites así a mi angelito, te lo advierto EVANS!!.- Dijo Sirius, macando la última palabra y poniendo cara de "malo".

- Primero que nada, NO-SOY-TU-ANGELITO!!.- levantó la voz en la ultima frase, y luego puso semblante serio y dijo: Esta bien, vengo en busca de ustedes, ya que mi tiempo esta en peligro y mi novio también.

OoOoO

Los chicos no sabían si confiar en Malfoy, pero optaron por escuchar lo que venia a decir.

- Bueno, yo vengo del futuro a buscarlos y llevarlos conmigo para que salven a Harry, Hermione y Ron, ósea a ustedes mayores, ya que Voldemort ha vuelto a contraatacar y a raptado a tus amigos, Harry y a ti te hechizó para que saliera tu "lado maligno", y como tu estabas tiste y perceptible por el rapto de tus amigos, fue mas fácil que cayeras y ahora estas haciendo un desastre en el futuro.

-Pe…pero que tenemos que ver nosotros con eso?.- Pregunto Harry algo asustado por el relato del rubio.

- Que ustedes.-apuntándolos.- Son los únicos que pueden salvar a Harry, o por lo menos ayudarlo, ya que su novia no puede acercarse a él, esta estrictamente prohibido por Dumbledore.

Se había descubierto que Dumbledore no estaba muerto, ya que un Mortífago, hechizado con un "_Imperius", _había tomado Poción Multijugos antes de que Snape lanzara la maldición imperdonable. Todo esto se descubrió al ver que Dumbledore entraba al gran comedor el primer día de clases muy amablemente con Snape y anuncio que nuevamente enseñaría Pociones, debido a que Slughorn sufrió un ataque el día en que Harry se enfrento al "Lord Oscuro", y a causa de esto perdió toda su memoria.

De Draco solo se sabia que también había mentido y que según Dumbledore estaba escondido de las garras de Voldemort, que había prometido de que si no mataba él al anciano, lo torturaría y luego lo mataría, llevando consigo a su padre y madre. Por eso Dumbledore también tenía escondida a Narcisa Malfoy, y por lo que sabían los chicos, iban a hacer los primeros compañeros en verlo, ya que quería hacer las pases, pero ellos no confiaban mucho en él. Lucius Malfoy había muerto a garras de Voldemort, ya no había nada que hacer.

- GINNY ESTA EN PELIGRO EN EL FUTURO?!.-Pregunto, como era obvio, el pelirrojo.

- Relájate Weasley, ella no…- pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja de la cual hablaban, venia con una chica, de ojos azules muy claros y cabello castaño liso con tonalidades rubias, la chica era nueva en Hogwarts y había quedado en Gryffindor y cursaba séptimo año, su nombre Ashley McGillivray.

- Hola chicos!...Hola amor!.-Dijo Ginevra Weasley y saludando de beso a su novio, Harry (N/A esto no me gusta! xP, pero es necesario ¬¬).- Que hacen?.- miro al tipo que estaba con ellos y se disponía a preguntar quien era, pero se le adelanto Ashley.

- Perdona que te interrumpa Ginny, pero quien es él?.-pregunto la chica de ojos azul claro.

- Él es Malfoy Ashley, Draco Malfoy, te acuerdas que te hablamos de él?.-concluyo Harry, con una mirada que puso muy celosa a Ginny, por lo que agarro del brazo a Harry, pero luego se dio cuenta de la estupidez que decía su novio.

- Jajaja…Amor como dices eso, si Malfoy tiene 17 no 27 años, como lo que creo que tiene este señor, jajaja que buena broma.- Dijo la pelirroja, tratando de que su risa sonara convincente, ya que el hombre que tenia en frente era idéntico al chico de 17, pero un poco mas alto y con mas músculos.(N/A bababa...LINDO!! xD!).

- Ginny, no es broma.- Dijo el azabache.- este es Malfoy, solo que con mas años, ya que viene del Futuro.

- Enserio?.- pregunto la chica nueva

- Si, Ashley.-Dijo Draco.- Y creo que tu no me conocerás, digo a mi yo mas joven, hasta creo que en un par de días mas.- concluyo muy alegre

- OH!...-fue lo único que dijo está después de tan alegre respuesta.

oOoOoO

- Como que tu tiempo, No eres de aquí?, ademas no nos has dicho tu nombre?.- Pregunto con desconfiansa Remus.

- Remus!, no te digo que ella viene del cielo, es obvio que no puede decir su nombre, deja de preguntar estupideces quieres?!.- Sirius seguia con que la chica era su ángel y Remus solo giro los ojos.

- Arrrrgggg!!!, esta bien, esta bien, respira, respira.- se susurraba para si, para calmar sus ansias de DESFIGURAR al chico, y luego mas calmada, hablo.- Me llamo Ashley McGillivray y no, vengo del año 2007, pero no se asusten.-dijo esta a ver la cara de los muchachos y la cara de desilusion de Sirius.- Los vengo a buscar porque mi novio, Harry Potter esta en graves problemas y no lo puedo ayudar.- concluyo sollozando.

- Vamos no llores!, y dime como que Harry Potter?.- pregunto Lily sorprendida, pero consolando a la joven.

- Si, Harry, su hijo.- dijo casi en un susurro, mirando a Lily y luego a James, los chicos se miraban sin comprender.

FIN DEL CAPITULO-------------

* * *

BUENO ESTE FUE EL SEGUNDO CAPI...les gusto??, ojalá que si...dejen reviews!!...jajajaa Thank!. Gracias a las prsonas que dejaron rr en el chap anterior se pasaron ; ) : 

**lucy-malfoy15: Creo que aquí se aclararon tus dudas, no era Harry, ni tampoco Herms xD, gracias por leer el fic y que wueno que te haya gustado y ojala este capi igual jejeje...cuidate!. **

**marcia canija: Gracias por tus consejos, lo tomare en cuenta n.n, bueno ojala te haya gustado este cap y ojala no te decepcione jeje bueno eso Gracias por el review!...tu igual cuidate ;D!.**

**Haruko FLCL: ADIVINASTE A DRACO!! jejeje, Gracias por el comentario y ojala que este capi te haya gustado y no te hayas quedado con un mal aspecto...bueno eso, cuidate arto...bye!.  
**


	3. Lo que queda es confiar

**Perdon el retraso, pero aqui estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi, y pondre el otro rapido ya que entro al cole y se me va ha hacer dificil tener un ratito de oseo, ya que entro a primero y es uno de los cursos mas dificil...( por lo menos en Chile en media o en estudios secundarios tienes que tener muy buenas notas para que ayuden a entrar a la U o preparatoria xD!).**

**Bueno no le quito mas el tiempo...A Leer! n.n**

_Capitulo nº3:"**Lo que queda es confiar"**_

_- No llores, y dime como que Harry Potter?.- pregunto Lily sorprendida._

_- Si, Harry, su hijo.- dijo casi en un susurro, apuntando a Lily y James, los chicos se quedaron perplejos._

- Como?...que has dicho?.- pregunto Remus.

- A si que un hijo y casado Cornamenta?.-le sonrió picaramente.- ...espera, Lily te casaras con esta cosa?.-miraba interrogante Sirius.- pues déjame decirte, que mal gusto tienes.- se burlo el ojiazul, asiendo que su mejor amigo se enojara y le pegara con lo primero que encontro en el piso, mal para Sirius, ya que era un libro de la biblioteca muy, muy grueso. ( N/A pobre de mi perrito lindo : S...)

- DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES!!.- le grito James.

- Perdónalo,es que él es asi.-Remus lo miraba señido.- y podrias responder lo que te pregunté ?

- El hijo de Lily y James, mi Harry. Lo que pasa es que esta en problemas y solo ustedes lo pueden salvar, o quizás ayudar, ustedes... y personas de otro Tiempo.- Dijo muy triste la ojiazul.

- QUE PASA EN EL FUTURO?.- Grito nervioso el de cabellos revueltos.

- Eeeeh!!, ya les dije QUE NO LE GRITARAN A MI ANGELITO!!.- decía Sirius, aun frotándose la cabeza y algo enojado por como se comportaban con la joven.

-Y YO TE DIJE QUE **NO-ERA-TU-ANGELITO!!**.- Decía la chica del futuro, enojada y sostenida por James y Remus, ya que estaba a punto de sacarle los ojos a Sirius, este solo se alejo asustado de ella.- YA SUELTENME!, bien, los mejores amigos de Harry…- Y les relato lo mismo que Draco en otro tiempo, claro que con la excepción de que ella contó de que todos ellos estaban muertos menos, Lunático y Colagusano. En cuanto a su enojo, se le iba disminuyendo a medida de que contaba lo que sucedía en su tiempo, pero sin dejar de tirarle miradas asesinas al chico de ojos azules.

- oH! ya veo.- Dijo triste la pelirroja, ante el relato de la mujer del futuro.- Dime que tenemos que hacer y ayudaremos en lo que sea a Harry, por todo el tiempo en el cual faltamos.-concluyo y todos los demás hicieron un gesto de aprobación.

- Gracias.- pronuncio aun en sollozos

- Que aburrido.- Murmuro.- si, si… mejor vamos a lo que interesa…Como fue la noche de bodas?.- pregunto alegre Sirius, pero si las miradas mataran, Sirius estaría degollado y muy bien enterrado, ya que sus amigos lo miraban con destellados ojos rojos por el comentario tan desagradable.- Esta bien me callo!...aburridos.

oOoOoO

Mientras en el año 1997, un joven de 27 años hablaba con Dumbledore y le relataba que necesitaba a los chicos para poder llevárselos al futuro y así ayudar a Harry. Costo que el anciano aceptara, pero termino confiando en él y les dio el permiso, pero él explico que no se irían sino en 3 meses mas o menos, por razones que él y su amiga Ashley saben.

Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor, cinco chicos conversaban de lo ocurrido hace solo una hora atrás y planeaban todo lo que harían, claro Ginny se entero de que la novia del "famosísimo Harry Potter", estaba en peligro y se asusto mucho.

Harry la verdad quería mucho, demasiado a Ginny, pero desde que Ashley había llegado en septiembre, Ginevra se adueñaba del chico de ojos esmeraldas y no lo dejaba solo ni un instante, y por supuesto esto lo empezaba a cansar, ya estaban a marzo y no le quedo de otra, mas que tomar la decisión de hablar con ella y dar por terminada su relación, aunque también estaban en medio sus sentimientos hacía...

-Ginny, podemos hablar?.- pregunto el ojiverde.

-Claro!.- dijo feliz la pelirroja.

Y se alejaron del grupo que conversaba alegre.

- Dime Harry, de que me quieres hablar.- pregunto la pecosa pelirroja

- Ginny, yo te quiero mucho, pero esto ya me canso!.- dijo el azabache.- andas todo el tiempo a mi lado , me celas con Ashley y con cualquiera que se me cruce a saludar, ya no puedo ni ir al baño solo porque me vigilas hasta cuando duermo, lo siento pero ya no aguanto mas! y quiero terminar con tigo.- concluyo muy firme Harry.

Ginny solo ahogo el llanto y lo miro tratando de no flaquear, pero sus intentos fallaron y no aguanto el sollozo. Luego Harry siguió con la conversación.

- Mira Ginny, perdóname, pero dime si lo que digo no es verdad?.-pregunto el ojiverde.

- Ti…tienes razón Harry…justo esto era lo que no quería…pero parece que todo lo eche a perder no?...- concluyo ya llorando sin consuelo.

- Si, pero velo por el lado bueno, yo te sigo queriendo mucho, pero ya no como novia, pero aceptarías ser mi amiga?.- pregunto el moreno.

Ginny solo movió la cabeza asintiendo y luego dijo.- Harry, a ti te gusta Ashley verdad?.- el azabache se sorprendió.- dime la verdad Harry.-él asintió.-si, se nota en la forma en que la miras, es la misma con la cual tú me mirabas el año anterior.

- Perdóname…Ginny…yo no quería, pero.- pero la pelirroja le rozó los labios con su dedo, haciéndolo callar y luego murmuro.- no necesitas mi perdón, porque yo te perdí, pero solo algo te pido.

- Lo que sea Ginny.- se apresuro Harry

- Dame un beso de despedida, el cual nunca olvide, que lo mantenga en mi memoria toda la eternidad.- le pidió muy afectada Ginevra Weasley.

Harry se lo concedió y le dio un hermoso beso que ella siempre recordaría. (N/A huy que cursi...por que hice eso si la odio?...la verdad ni yo lo se S)

OoOoO

Cuando llegaron Ginny estaba mas tranquila, pero con mucha pena, lo único que hizo fue decirle a Harry que estuviera con ella, que no importan sus sentimientos ya que si él era feliz, ella igual lo sería, y gracias a esas palabras Harry ese día le confesaría sus sentimientos a Ashley.

- Ashley, quisiera conversar con tigo después de la cena, puedes?.- le pregunto Harry algo nervioso a la castaña-rubia chica.

- Claro!.- respondió con una sonrisa mas que alegre.

- Bueno chicos, ya que estamos todos, Creen todo lo que dice Malfoy?.- Preguntaba Ron mirando a todos.

- Es difícil, pero todo lo que dice tiene lógica, además nos juntaremos con él hoy en la tarde y sabremos si de verdad quiere hacer las pases, debemos creer no?.- decía una pensativa Hermione.

- Habrá que creer en él.-Todos quedaron mirando a Harry por tal comentario, para nadie es ajeno el odio de Harry Potter hacia Draco Malfoy y era muy extraño verlo actuar tan maduramente tratándose de este personaje.

OoOoO

1976. Ashley hablaba con Dumbledore y le decía que tenia que partir en unos días mas con los chicos, rumbo hacia el año 1997, y luego irían al futuro donde todo estaba de cabeza.

Las razones de la ida a 1997 es para que Harry y sus padres se conozcan y formen más lazos, y la más importante era saber donde puso Voldemort el último Horrocrux el cual necesitaban para la guerra.

El anciano replico, pero al final termino por aceptar y solo deseo que los cuidara y los regresara con vida e ilesos.

En cambio los Merodeadores y Lily conversaban de lo ocurrido y estaban dispuestos a irse a ojos cerrados, costara lo que costara ellos irían al futuro, el único que no quería y se oponía era Peter, y eso era obvio, ya que si se iba Voldemort se enojaría y lo mataría.

- Chicos…yo no creo que ir sea bueno.- Decía Colagusano muy asustado porno saber como lo tomarian sus amigos.- a…además como sabemos si no ayuda al que no-debe-ser-nombrado…

- No lo creo Colagusano, es honesta y amigable.- atestiguo Remus.- y si fuera una de las seguidora del que no-debe-ser-nombrado no lloraría con tanto dolor y no conocería tanto de nosotros como confirmo ella al decirnos todo lo que Harry le había contado, confió en ella.

- Tiene razón Lunático, y la verdad si tu no quieres no vas y punto.- concluyo el tema James.- Yo igual confió en ella, además no creo que una joven tan LINDA como ella, sea mala.- Y sonrió picaramente, Lily le pego, no muy fuerte, en el hombro a su novio y le advirtió que ella era celosa y no lo compartiría, y si lo hacia de nuevo le iba peor.

- Chicos.- llego diciendo la chica rubia castaña con una pollera o polera algo ajustada que hizo brotar un río de la boca de Sirius.

- A que debemos esta GRATA visita, PRECIOSA.- Dijo James, muy coqueto y con una sonrisa seductora que mataría a cualquiera.

- CLARO AMORCITO!!, YO IGUAL TE QUIERO.-Dijo Lily y pronuncio un hechizo inaudible, obviamente apuntando con su varita a James, que le desfiguro la cara a arañazos como si hubiera usado un _"Sectumsempra". _

- Bueno, OK…mmm… a lo que venia, tenemos de aquí al jueves para que arreglen todo, nos vamos al año 1997.- Decía la joven, muy sorprendida de la manera de DEMOSTRAR amor, de los padres de su novio.

-Pero si dijiste que venias del 2007?.- Pregunto Lily

- Si, pero en 1997 nos reuniremos con Draco Malfoy, mi amigo.- Agrego rápidamente al ver las caras de los 3 Merodeadores, "no heridos", al oír el apellido "Malfoy".-y los chicos que igual llevaremos con nosotros al 2007.- dijo esta muy segura.- y también necesitamos conseguir la ubicación de algo en ese año, ya que es mas fácil porque Voldemort.- todos pusieron cara de espanto menos James y Sirius (N/A James no podía en todo caso xD!).- esta sin fuerzas.

- Esta bien… estaremos preparados.- dijo james algo adolorido y tapándose la cara con una toalla mojada que él había aparecido.

- Ah! No necesitamos a Peter, puedes quedarte.-dijo mirándolo, sonrió y se fue. Peter se sorprendió, pero le alegro saber que no lo necesitaban.

- Vez Colagusano, ni te necesitamos, no viajaras.- Se burlo Sirius.- puedes refugiarte de esa HERMOSURA DE MUJER!!, en Hogwards.- El chico solo se sonrojo y todos se rieron.

- Están todos cómodos??.- Pregunto el chico de la toalla en la cara, y todos los presentes lo miraron sin comprender la pregunta.- Parece que si…pues yo estaría mejor con Poppy.- ahora si que no entendían a que se refería el de ojos oscuros, los chicos se miraban las cara, ya que todos pensaban que James tenia una relación TOP SECRET con la enfermera.- EGGRR!!...AYUDENME!!, MI HERMOSA CARA SE ESTA DESANGRANDO Y USTEDES SE QUEDAN MIRANDO COMO ESTUPIDOS…**HAGAN ALGO!!!**.- grito el chico, y al ver que James se quitaba la toalla notaron la cara ensangrentada (y para que decir la toalla), y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la situación y lo guiaron rápidamente hacia la enfermería.

- Pues te lo advertí James Potter y tu no hiciste caso alguno, ahora no te quejes!!.- Decía una enojada, pero en el fondo muy preocupada, Lily.

oOoOoO

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el jueves, los chicos no sabían porque Draco los reunió en el mismo lugar donde el cayo hace solo días atrás, y estaban todos los que sabían de esto e incluso estaba Draco Malfoy de esa época, ya que el Draco mayor quería hablar con él, la única que no estaba era Ginny, ya que no se sentía bien.

Pasaron 10 minutos parados, sin entender nada, hasta que del cielo cayeron 5 personas inconcientes y todos se apuraron a ayudarles, pero cuando Harry se percato de los personajes se quedo inmóvil, al igual que Hermione y Ron que miraban como si fuera todo un sueño.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**CHACHAN!...QUIENES SON?...jojojo muy simple. Esto es estupido lo sé, pero era para molestar un rato xD**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado este capi y le agradezco a las personas que lo leen...de verdad muchas gracias y aunq son muy pocos los que lo leen, es algo no?...bueno porfa dejen reviews, no cuesta mucho jejeje Graxias...xD**

**Bueno bye cuidence Artooooooo!**

**Magic.Twins07...CaMy n.n**


	4. Convivir: raro y a la vez lo mejor

**Hola!...aqui vuelvo con el 4 capi del fic, sigo dando mil Gracias a las personas que lo leen, que se que son pocas, pero muy tiernas xD!...de verdad un millon Gracias.**

**Bueno no les quito el tiempo y A LEER!**

**NADA ES MIO, SOLO ASHLEY Y YA QUISIERA YO QUE EL PERSONAJE QUE SALDRA EB ESTE CAPI LO FUERA, PERO NO, ESTA CASADO¬¬ JEJEJE

* * *

**

_Capitulo nº4:**"Convivir: raro y a la vez lo mejor"**_

_Pasaron 10 minutos parados, sin entender nada, hasta que del cielo cayeron 5 personas inconscientes y todos se apuraron a ayudarles, cuando Harry se percato de los personajes se quedo inmóvil, al igual que Hermione y Ron que miraban como si fuera todo un sueño._

-Vamos a ayudar.-Decía Ashley, que estaba al lado de Harry.-Harry, amor, vamos a ayudar, que no vez que están inconscientes?.-Decía la chica pasando una mano por la cara de su novio, si novio, Ashley y Harry se hicieron novios , pero no enseguida, ya que Ashley no estaba segura de querer tener una relación con un chico que hace solo horas atrás había terminado con su ex-novia, pero su corazón no aguanto el tiempo que deseaba y solo ocurrió. Dos días después se encontró a Harry en los pasillos y de la nada nació un beso hermoso que la enamoro mas de lo que ya estaba. (N/A de donde saco toda esta cursilería?…me afecta el comercial de la coca, lo dejare de ver xD...momento cursi...Cursi, cuisi...ejem perdon S)

-Harry, me estas asustando, estas pálido, como si hubieras visto un fantasma.-Decía la chica muy asustada tratando de que su novio reaccionara.

- Pues es eso lo que veo!...per…perdóname, pero es…es que los que están ahí son…son…

- Tus padres.- Respondió el platinado mayor tratando de que Harry recuperara los colores en la cara.- Relájate Potter!, es muy preciso que tú y tus padres se conozcan ahora, para que después todos ayuden a Harry en el futuro.

- Es difícil, nunca los he tenido y ahora…estar con ellos y con 17 años, igual que yo, pues…es muy raro.- Decía el moreno con la cabeza gacha.

- Lo sé.- Dijo el joven mayor de ojos grises, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.- pero velo por el lado bueno, por fin podrás conocer como se comportaban ellos a tu edad.

- Tiene razón, Harry.- Dijo, recuperando el habla, una castaña de pelos crespos.- Por fin los conoceremos y hablaremos con ellos, no te preocupes!!.- concluyo abrazando a su amigo a lo que al Draco joven no le agrado mucho.

- Si Potter, no llores que la mami Granger esta aquí.- Lo dijo haciéndole burla e imitando a una mujer acorrucando a su pequeño, Herms al ver esto solo lo ignoro, pero Harry puso cara de "Malfoy, cuando te tenga, juro que te mato" a lo cual al Draco mayor le causo mucha risa.

- Jajaja.-Reía con ganas el Platinado mayor.- Déjense de celos estúpidos y ayuden aquí.- Y les dirigió una Sonrisa irónica.

- EH!, CUALES CELOS?!!.-Respondía enojado el Slytherin, causando aun mas la risa en el chico del futuro.

Después de eso, todos ayudaron a los chicos que venían de otro pasado (N/A…), Draco mayor ayudo a su amiga a levantarse y la llevo a otro lugar, mientras todos se conocían, o mas bien trataban de conocerse, ya que todos ponían una cara de cómo si estuvieran viendo bailar al mismísimo Voldemort con Snape, conga.

- Como te fue?.-Preguntaba la chica cubierta con la capucha de la túnica.- Has encontrado algo?.

- Mas o menos, pero la verdad mi energía no es mucha, si sigo así tendré que pedir ayuda en este tiempo para poder encontrar la ubicación y así destruirlo en el futuro, recuerda que este Horrocrux es especial y no lo digo solo por lo de Harry, también porque esconde varios secretos de Voldemort, y la excepción es que este se busca con energía, mucha energía.

La chica estaba pensativa.- Y que tal es la vida aquí, como fue verte de 17 años?.- preguntaba alegre ahora, Ashley mayor, dejando el tema del objeto oscuro.

Le dedico una sonrisa.- Es raro, lo mas raro es ver a Hermione tan joven y tan bella, recién floreciendo su hermoso cuerpo.-suspiro (N/A de donde salio eso?...que romantico!!).- no sé como espere tanto para confesarle lo que sentía y siento, porque acabo de ver una escena de celos de parte mía.- concluyo riendo.

- Es cierto, se nota que la quieres mucho.- Respondió quitándose la capucha e dejando ver su cabello castaño-rubio muy liso, que caía suelto por la bien formada figura de la joven.

- Si, ella es mi vida y si Voldemort le toca, aunque sea un pelo se la vera conmigo.- Aseguro el platinado.- Pero ahora hablare con mi yo mas joven, para que aproveche ahora todo lo que yo no pude, decirle 3 años después lo que sentía a esa castaña fue mi peor error.

_Flash Back…_

_- Bueno…tenemos que comprar un regalo para Ron, cumple 20 años y la verdad no se que regalarle._

_-Jajaja…me extraña Ashley, Weasley queda feliz con una escoba o algo relacionado con Quidditch.- Decía Draco. _

_-En eso tiene razón, lo conoces 3 años, amor, creo que eso lo debes de tener bien claro, además estas con el mejor amigo de él- abrazando por la cintura a su novia, el joven de cabellos alborotados. _

_-mmm... Que pesaditos!, además, estamos en tiendas Muggle!- decía fingiendo enojo, Ashley.- Miren, esa no es Hermione?_

_- Donde?...ella?...no, no lo creo, Herms nunca andaría besándose…omito lo dicho ES HERMIONE!!.- decía muy sorprendido, Harry_

_- Debe de ser broma.- dijo en un susurro Draco _

_- Que has dicho?.- le pregunto Ashley al platinado, pero este no le respondió, estaba muy hundido en sus sentimientos y pensamientos.- Draco, te sientes bien?.- preguntaba, preocupada por la expresión fría y de mucho odio del platinado._

_-Hola!!.- se acerco muy feliz la castaña de la mano de un joven de ojos y cabello oscuro (claro que él tenia tinte rubio) _

_- Hola Herms!.- saludaron al mismo tiempo los dos novios, pero no el platinado y Hermione le dolió esta forma de actuar de Draco._

_-Y dinos Hermione, quien es este "amigo" tuyo.- sonrió Ashley_

_- ah!! Si… el es David Beckham, es jugador de football.- Los chicos la miraron interrogantes, ella los miro con cara de "les digo después" y luego dirigió la mirada a David y dijo: Ellos son Ashley, Harry y … Draco.- dijo mirando al último. (N/A me encanta el jugador, tenia que colocarlo, que importa que este casado no? xD…ah! Es teñido cierto?:S)._

_- Corrección, Malfoy.- dijo muy frió Draco.- Y pensé que una SABELOTODO, como tu, no andaría ofreciendo tal espectáculo, por lo cierto desagradable, en un Centro Comercial, es totalmente ASQUEROSO Y RIDICULO!.- concluyo con su sonrisa irónica, asiendo que la chica se le vidriaran los ojos._

_- eh… nos vamos Hermy…cuídate!!.- y salieron "volando" del lado de Hermione.-PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?!.- Pregunto, muy enojado, el joven de lentes mirando a Draco._

_- Harry, por favor relájate.-Dijo Ashley tratando de controlar a su novio.- Draco que te sucede, tu no eres así…_

_- Claro, que no!.- dijo el platinado.-pero no me controle, perdón si?.- Dijo caminando, muy enojado, hacia una tienda de artículos para estudio._

_- Harry, deja de mirarlo así, o es que no te das cuenta que esta celoso?, relájate solo hay que animarlo a que nos cuente.- concluyo Ashley, con una sonrisa, Harry la miro sorprendido._

_Fin del Flash Back… _

- Lo sé Draco, Harry y yo te vimos sufrir siempre que Hermione tenía nuevo novio o salía con alguien, como buenos amigos que éramos y somos, siempre te apoyamos en todo, quien lo iba a decir "Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy" - Concluyo sonriendo.- Yo que tu, tengo ahora mismo esa conversación.

Draco sonrió y camino con su amiga hacia donde todos estaban.

OoOoOoOoO

9 chicos trataban de tener una conversación "normal", pero era difícil, ya que todos se miraban sorprendidos y nadie articulaba palabra. La primera que rompió el hielo fue Ashley, pero al hacerlo los Merodeadores y Lily quedaron mas sorprendidos aun ya que ellos la conocían pero con un poco mas de edad.

- Que les pasa?, solo les dije mi nombre, tienen cara de haber visto a un fantasma.-Dijo la chica de ojos azul claro.

- Es que verme con menos años sorprende.- Dijo una chica que vestía una pollera ajustada y una falda que le llegaba 10 centímetros más arriba de la rodilla y ahora lucia su pelo tomado en cola, a lo cual a Sirius lo tenia mas que vuelto loco.- Hola Ashley!.- Saludo la chica muy alegre a su yo más joven, que estaba muy espantada al verse 6 años más "vieja".

- Ashley, eres tu?.- Pregunto muy sorprendido, Harry

Ashley al ver a Harry con menos años, le recordó todos los bellos momentos que vivieron y a causa de esto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lo único que le salio en ese momento fue un "_Harry_" casi inaudible para nadie, pero que su amigo Draco si escucho y rápidamente la abrazo.(N/A Pueden creerlo, Draco prestando apoyo…Lindo!)

- Lo siento…no quise…perdóname por favor.- Dijo el ojiverde acercándose a la Ashley del futuro.

- No…es tu culpa.- respondió esta con una lágrima en su rostro.- Lo que pasa es que con todo lo que ocurre en mi tiempo…me afecta muchísimo oírte ahora…perdóname tu a mi, si?.- Dijo la chica quitándose las lágrimas de la cara.

Harry solo movió la cabeza en gesto de aprobación, mientras su novia lo abrazaba por atrás, tratando de no llorar por el dolor que sentía al saber que la persona que mas amaba estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada, como se lo había dicho Draco del futuro, y verse así misma sufriendo, mas se le oprimía el corazón.

- Pero que les pasa, Arriba ese ánimo!!.- decía alegre James..- Así que tu eres Harry…mmm…igualito a "PAPI".- Decía orgulloso de que su hijo se pareciera físicamente a él, a lo que a Harry le pareció presumido.

- Tienes razón Cornamenta, Potty pequeño, es "IGUAL" de feo que su padre.- Se burlaba Sirius de los dos chicos, recibiendo un golpe doble en la cabeza, obviamente de los dos chicos azabaches.

OoOoOoOoO

Cuando ya todos se encontraban en confianza y tranquilos, fueron ha hablar con Dumbledore. Este muy contento recibió a sus antiguos alumnos, pero con un gesto de susto y sorpresa al principio. Estaba todo saliendo bien hasta ahora y solo faltaba la ubicación del Horrocrux.

- Chicos por los meses que pasen aquí, tendrán que cambiar de nombres y tratar, por favor, de no hacer tantas travesuras.- dijo el anciano mirando a los tres chicos que se hacían llamar Merodeadores.- Bueno ustedes vienen de Italia, a hacer un entrevista de los modos de estudios en diferentes países; dirán que sus padres los pusieron a muy temprana edad en clases de ingles, por eso lo hablan perfectamente, Alguna Pregunta?.- miro el anciano a los chicos.- Bien si no las hay, les diré que tendrán que cambiar sus nombres…Sr. Potter y Sr. Black, ustedes serán primos de parte de padre, se apellidaran Belloni y sus nombres serán Maximiliano.- Y apunto a James.- y Ricardo.

- EH!...Señor, creo que ese nombre no esta a mi altura, parece nombre de diseñador **RARO!!**.- Decía Sirius al saber su nombre, que no le gustaba para nada.

- Sr. Black, le informo que va a tener que conformarse, porque en este minuto…no se me ocurren más nombres.- Decía muy feliz Albus.

- ESTA BIEN!!.- respondía de mala gana el ojiazul.

- Bueno…Sr. Lupin, Usted se llamara Antonni Rubulotta, como un viejo amigo.- Decía soñador el anciano.- Y la Srta. Evans, se llamara Daniella Bellazi, jejeje, como una antigua novia…- Los chicos miraba sorprendidos al director, que tenia una cara risueña, colorada y muy pícara, que de solo mirarlo, sabias lo "SANA" que es la mente del anciano, y al momento de que los chicos se dieron cuenta, mas les sorprendía la actitud de Albus Dumbledore, por supuesto este no se percataba de las miradas de sus ex-alumnos.

- EH…gracias pro…profesor, necesita algo mas?? .-Preguntaba Lily, muy choqueada.- profesor… profesor le estoy hablando.-Alzando un poco la voz, pero nada, ya estaba algo molesta y la paciencia no era su mayor virtud.- PROFESOR…**PROFESOOR!!!**.- le grito ya muy enojada, pero haciendo reaccionar al director.- QUIERE DECIRNOS ALGO MAS??.-Pregunto entre dientes.

-…s…si, tendrán que hacer preguntas…en el transcurso de las semanas…que pasaran aquí…y dormirán en un cuarto adjunto (N/A ya parece archivo xD) de la casa de Gryffindor. - dijo un poco cohibido de la manera en que le miraba la pelirroja.- e asistirán a las clases de los chicos de séptimo año, ya que no pueden andar aquí de vagos, tienen que estudiar si o si.- Las caras de James y Sirius formaron muecas que todos percibieron, pero que Lily y Remus solucionaron con codazos, demasiado fuertes para la impresión de los dos Merodeadores.- la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Weasley los guiaran a donde pasaran todas estas noches.

- Gracias.- Le sonreía cínicamente, Lily.- Con permiso.- decía levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, todos los chicos las siguieron.

- Adelante.- les hizo un gesto con la mano y luego se sumió de nuevo en "esos" pensamientos "TAN SANOS", Lily al ver esto rodó los ojos, mientras que Sirius y James, trataban de no dejar salir una gran carcajada. (N/A se imaginan a Dumbledore así? xDD)

OoOoOoOoO

Al atardecer, los 8 chicos pasaban un rato agradable en los alrededores del lago, los Merodeadores contaban las bromas que le hacían a "Quejicus" , los mas entusiasmados eran Ron y Harry.

- jaja…Y luego de eso Snape…jajaja… quedo en calzoncillos, de cabeza en frente de tooodo el comedor!! Jajaja…tenias que haberlo visto!!.- Contaba Sirius quitándose una lagrima de la mejilla.

- Jajaja, pues se lo tenia merecido, nadie se mete con los MERODEADORES!.- decía un orgulloso James.

- Jajaja…bueno aquí no les hará mucha gracia ver a Snape.- Les decía Harry.

- Por que lo dices?.- Pregunto muy interesada, Lily.

- Es el profesor de Pociones, da tareas larguisimas y como es obvio le tiene muy mala a Harry.- comentaba Ron, con una mueca en sus labios.

- Ya Ron!!, es profesor y no hay nada que hacerle, además desde lo que paso, Snape ha cambiado mucho su actitud hacia Harry.- Decía regañando al pelirrojo, Hermione.

- En realidad solo un poco, sigue mirándome con cara de querer matarme.- Reclamaba el de cabellos azabaches.

La castaña le iba a reprochar, pero Sirius interrumpió.

- Ósea que el paliducho de cabello grasoso es NUESTRO PROFESOR?!!.- Preguntaba espantado el ojiazul, los chicos asintieron.- QUE HORROR!!, NO LO SOPORTABA COMO COMPAÑERO, MENOS AHORA COMO PROFESOR…JAMES TENEMOS QUE HACERLE ALGO A ESE PALIDUCHO, PUNTIAGUDO Y DESAGRASIADO SNIVELLIUS!!.- decía mirando de manera asombrada a James.

- Relájate Canuto, algo se nos ocurrirá.- y la típica mirada de travesura apareció en el rostro de James.

- NI SE LES OCURRA!!, es profesor, es jefe de casa y es "AUTORIDAD" en este colegio, no lo pueden hacer solo porque es mayor que ustedes o les caiga mal, OLVIDENLO!.- el instinto de PREFECTA le salio a Hermione, dejando a los dos Merodeadores con caras de reproches, que ella ignoro.

- Oh!! Vamos castaña, no seas así.- Y Sirius coloco una de sus mejores sonrisas, que desapareció con la mirada que le pego Hermy.

- NADIE!! Y ESCUCHAME BIEN, NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO ME LLAMA CASTAÑA.- Y estaba a punto de sacarle todos los órganos del cuerpo, pero Harry y Ron lo impidieron, pero recibieron muchos golpes inconscientes de la ojimiel.

- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN...no te llama mas así, lo promete, pero calmate!.- Decía James con los ojos mas abiertos que cuando tomas café y te desvelas, mientras Sirius ponía una mano en su pecho y levantaba la otra, haciendo un juramento.

- OK!!.- dijo a regañadientes, mientras que todos miraban aliviados, mas Ron y Harry, que conocían como podía ser Hermione al enojarse.- Creo que deberíamos subir a la sala común y mostrarles sus habitaciones, bueno en realidad el compartimiento en donde se quedaran.

- Tienes razón, por donde queda ese compartimiento?.- Pregunto Remus

- Por aquí.- acto seguido se levanto y les indico con la mano para que la siguieran.

En esto James y Lily murmuraban entre ellos, nadie se había percatado de la charla de los novios y cuando vieron que Herms los dirigía a donde dormirían, decidieron hablar.

- EH!, Hermione no?.- ella asintió.- Podríamos quedarnos a conversar un ratito mas con Harry?, y después nos encontramos en la cena, te parece?.- Hermione dudo, pero al final accedió, pero advirtiéndole a Harry de que no debe revelar mucho del futuro, aunque ella no sabia que la chica del futuro ya había dicho lo esencial.

Cuando todos se fueron, se sentaron y no dijeron nada, era un silencio muy molesto, ya que todos estaban nerviosos por ser la primera vez que hablaban como _"familia"_.

- Bueno…y de que quieren hablar conmigo?.- pregunto Harry

- Eh!!...Harry, queríamos decirte que nosotros sabemos todo lo que paso en el transcurso de los años.- Harry con esto quedo muy sorprendido_, Quien les contó todo?_, se preguntaba una y otra vez.- Por tu cara no te lo esperabas.- Harry asintió con la cabeza, a falta de las palabras.- Me lo imagina, pues nos contó todo Ashley, dijo que no era problema saber algunas cosas, pero omitió otras.- Harry imagino que lo que habría omitido su "novia", por así decir, era lo de la traición de Colagusano, el Encantamiento _"Fidelio"_ y por supuesto lo de la profecía.

- OH!.- Logro articular, Harry.- Quiere decir que saben que en esta época están…

- Muertos.- Concluyo James, al ver que su "hijo" no terminaba la oración, Harry agacho la cabeza.

- HEY!, no tienes porque sentirte mal, nosotros estamos muy contentos de saber que morimos tratando de salvarte y por lo visto funciono, porque por lo que veo, tengo un hijo muy guapo, valiente, caballero, Uy y si sigo no termino nunca.- concluyo Lily, sonriendo muy dulcemente a su hijo, a Harry esa sonrisa le pareció la mas bella que nunca hubiera visto.

- Y dime Harry, eres tan bueno con las chica como YO?.- pregunto presumiendo mucho ante Harry, y Lily solo se reía de la manera tan infantil de actuar de su novio.

- Quizás…No me he fijado, pero generalmente se acercan a mi ya que soy "El niño que Vivió", no por como soy.- dijo honestamente Harry, mirando a un lugar en el infinito.

- OH! no lo creo, Ashley se ve que te quiere.- Decía muy animada Lily.

Sonrió y luego dijo: Ashley es distinta a todas, es una de las chicas que no le interesa el dinero o lo famoso que eres, ella con Ginny son las únicas chicas que sé que no se han acercado a mi por ser el famoso niño blablabla, la verdad eso me tiene arto, al principio pensé que era genial que todo el mundo mágico me conociera, pero ahora desearía ser un mago normal.- Termino Harry, con una sonrisa triste.

- Pues, no te desanimes, la vida es una y si no la vives al máximo es muy aburrido, así que no importa que se acerquen a ti por se el Famoso niño que vivió, si puedes pasar un rato AGRADABLE con una chica bonita.- Decía con una sonrisa pícara que lo caracteriza, recibiendo una mirada fúnebre se su novia. Harry solo sonreía a esto.- Bueno Harry, dime juegas Quidditch?.- Pregunto soñador el de ojos oscuros y Lily solo rodó los ojos.

- Si.- Respondió con una sonrisa el ojiverde.

- Enserio?.- Harry asintió.- wuju! Algo interesante de que hablar, de que Juegas?, a que edad aprendiste a volar?, a que edad entraste al equipo?, han ganado la copa del colegio?, que…

- James, cariño, no crees que son muchas preguntas, vas a marear a Harry.- Le decía muy suavemente a James, en verdad le dijo como si hablara con un niñito de 5 años.

- Oh!, no te preocupes…soy Buscador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.- al oír esto James, se le lleno el pecho de orgullo, su hijo seguía sus pasos, con la única excepción de que él era Cazador.- Empecé a volar a los 11 años, entre a los 11 años al equipo, gracias a Malfoy que le había quitado una…mmm…no se que de a Neville Longbottom …pero volé sin permiso de la profesora y cuando me encontró McGonagall, me pidió que le siguiera, entro en un aula y hablo con el capitán, en ese tiempo Oliver Wood (N/A Otro mas que agrego a la lista de GUAPETONES xD!) y así me convertí en el jugador mas joven en 100 años en entrar al equipo de Quidditch.- James estaba fascinado, Lily orgullosa y Harry lo contaba como lo mas natural del mundo, total eran sus padres no?.- y si, si la hemos ganado, desde que yo entre han sido 3 o 4 veces (N/A si mi memoria no falla son esas veces cierto? X.x).-

Y así siguió su conversación hasta la hora de la cena, en donde se encontraron con todos sus amigos y luego los merodeadores se dirigieron a sus compartimientos a dormir la primera noche en el FUTURO.

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**BUENO ESTE EL CAPI, LES GUSTO?... OJALA QUE SI, Y SI LES GUSTO DEJEN UN COMENTARIO, LLAMADOS REVIEWS JEJEJE QUE FUE ESO:S...JIJI BUENO QUE ESTEN BIEN**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS, ByE**

**Magic.Twins07...CaMy.**

**PD: SI HE PUESTO POR ERROR QUE DRACO TIENE OJOS AZULES, PORFA DIGANME, ES QUE SE ME TRANSPAPELA...MMM GRACIAS:D**


	5. En busca del Horrocrux

**AHHH!! ME HE DEMORADO 1.500 SIGLOS ESCRIBIENDO ESTO... TENÍA UN BLOQUEO INFERNAL!!!... no se me ocurria nada :'(... ojala y no me pase nuevamente... bueno aqui les dejo con el capi y espero q les guste, perdon, perdon, perdon por el retraso!!...aqui les dejo el capi...A LEER!!**

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo nº5 **" En busca del Horrocrux"**_

Habían pasado 5 días desde la llegada de los chicos de 1976, y todo iba de maravilla, o por lo menos eso pensaban ellos, pero no sabían que para los dos jóvenes del futuro se les estaban complicando las cosas. La búsqueda del Horrocrux se hacia cada vez mas difícil, no había rastro de la energía de este objeto y para Draco no era muy buena señal.

El Horrocrux, como todos saben, es muy necesario para la destrucción total de Voldemort, pero en este caso es mucho más importante, ya que de ese objeto, Voldemort habría sacado la energía para crear el hechizo que domina a Harry, y obvio si era la fracción mas poderosa de su alma, pero aún así, la destrucción del dicho objeto no significa el regreso de Harry a la "realidad", ya que el Poder del hechizo aumento con ese maldito año en que se hizo todo para salvarlo.

Se dice que ese hechizo se puede romper con todo el amor de las personas mas queridas, pero es necesaria la presencia en vida y en el instante, cosa que era difícil ya que Sirius y sus padres estaban muertos, Ron y Hermione, secuestrados y Draco y Ashley, lo intentaron pero no funciono, se necesitaba a todos…He ahí la presencia esencial de los chicos del pasado.

- Y?...encontraste algo?.- Le decía nerviosa, Ashley.

- Nada!...Rayos, no puede ser tan difícil!, es el único Horrocrux que emite energía!, es único!.- decía frustrado el platinado.

- Ya…no te pongas así.- y apoyo su brazo en sus hombros en señal de apoyo.- tarde o temprano tendrá que aparecer… buscaste en todas las partes que te índico Dumbledore?.

- Si…debe haber otro lugar en la cual allá puesto ese objeto tan importante…debe de sentirse tal energía, es muy poderosa!…- Le respondió.

- mmm…oye y si le preguntamos a Harry…a lo mejor el sabe algo…a mi me decía todo, pero hay cosas que se guardaba y eso eran las ubicaciones de los Horrocruxes, solo lo llegamos a saber cuando íbamos a destruirlo.- Le decía pensativa.

- Tienes razón, deben haber varias partes en la cual Harry no busco mas, ya que se suponía que el último Horrocrux era el que se encontró en el Valle de Godric, pero cuando Voldemort confeso que ese maldito objeto era falso...- se callo, estaba demasiado pensativo.- Tienes razón, iremos a hablar con él, aunque esto tenga varias consecuencias en el futuro.

- Bien…será lo mejor…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los 9 chicos conversaban animosos, los del pasado contaban su primera experiencia en la clase de Snape, y aunque no tenían que poner mucha atención, había sido todo un desastre.

- No puedo creer que Quejicus sea peor que cuando era joven.- decía muy molesto Sirius.- Sirius Black no hará lo que diga este bueno para nada…no, no NADIE me hará ponerme este estúpido traje de…de…esas señoras que limpian las casas de los Muggles!...no, yo no me pondré esto para limpiar su ESTÚPIDO despacho!... Arrrrggg! QUE SE HA CREÍDO!.

- Lo siento Canuto, pero tu te lo buscaste.- le decía, aguantando la risa, James.- Te dije que no lo hicieras enojar mas de la cuenta, con que nos haya hecho quedarnos a limpiar después de clases era mucho.- decía molesto al recordar que tubo que limpiar, al estilo Muggle, las mazamorras al termino de clases.- Pero como eres tan testarudo…tuviste que ponerle faldita y conjurar el _Levicorpus _en frete de todo el gran comedor.- se aguanto una gran carcajada, realmente Severus se veía muy chistoso, con una falda, de esas que con el viento se te levanta, no ayudaba mucho, ya que estaba de cabeza y por lo tanto se le vio toda su ropa interior, que para su mala suerte ese día se había puesto unos de ositos, muy al estilo de niñitos de 5 años.- Era obvio que te descubriría, metiéndome también a mi en el cuento, menos mal que el _Veritaserum_ me ayudo, sino hubiera pagado por algo que no hice.

- Para cuando es el castigo?.- Decía Lily con entusiasmo, ya quería ver al "GRAN SIRIUS", vestido de empleada domestica…muy al estilo Muggle.

- Se supone…- Remus fue interrumpido por el profesor de pociones.

_-_ SeñorFortanelli, se suponía que debía estar en mi despacho hace media hora.-

Decía con seriedad y muy severo.- además con su uniforme.- y la sonrisa a medias, se dejo ver en la cara de nuestro querido profesor.

- NO ME HARAS PONERME EL MALDITO VESTIDO!.- decía enojado Sirius.

- Mira Black.- dejando atrás el apellido nuevo de Sirius.- Tendrás que obedecerme, soy UN PROFESOR en este colegio, por lo tanto autoridad, además ya lo converse con Dumbledore y acepto muy a gusto el castigo.- de nuevo sonrió.- Y si no llegas te ira peor.- volvió al tono severo y antes de irse tomo su varita y la movió, luego se fue con cara de triunfador.

- ARRRRGGGGGG!...MALDITO QUEJICUS!.- Snape había vestido a Sirius con ese movimiento de varita, él ahora lucia un MUY CORTO vestido a cuadros, de colores verde agua con blanco y le había tomado el pelo en coleta…se veía muy atractivo (N/A xD).

- Eh! Canuto…mmm creo que necesitaras esto…- dijo James aguantando la risa.

- Que es esto!?.- pregunto algo molesto por la cara de su mejor amigo

- Es para que te depiles…pues lo necesitas.- Para sorpresa de todos fue Lily, que estallo en risa al término de su oración.

Al igual que ella, todos los presentes comenzaron a reír (menos una Gryffindor que leía a gusto, o eso se creían) y Sirius amenazaba a todos con su mirada.

- Le dije que se APURARA!.- de nuevo apareció Snape y se lo llevo del brazo, haciendo que los presentes rieran aun mas.

- Jajajaja…no puedo…parar…de reír…- James estaba recostado en el suelo, con las manos en su abdomen, muerto de la risa y a su lado, obviamente, Ron.

- Por que Severus llevaba vestido así a Black?.- Pregunto Draco, al entrar a la habitación en la que se encontraban, obviamente aguantando la risa…venia con Ashley que reía muy a gusto.

- Castigo, como siempre.- respondió serena Hermione, salíendo de sus pensamientos y es que algo en la cara del ex-Slytherin no andaba bien y como lo sabía?, pues ya conocía todas sus caras; desde quinto año Hermione Jane Granger no miraba con los mismos ojos a Draco Malfoy…

- Jajaja… se ve muy…muy…sexy Jajajaja xD!- no aguantaba la risa Ashley, y es que un poco mas y se reunía en el suelo con James y Ron.

- Bueno, bueno…a lo que veníamos…Potter, puedes venir con nosotros un momento?.- Pregunto serio, como era habitual en su época de estudio, el ex-Sly.

- Claro…- respondió muy extrañado, hace mucho que no veía a Draco tan serio, como lo estaba ahora.

Inmediatamente los tres salieron de la habitación, obviamente Ashley ya no reía, con solo acordarse de su "pequeño" problema, se le olvido el vestuario de Sirius.

- Que será lo que pasa?...Hace mucho que no veía a Malfoy con esa cara… menos al Mayor…- decía, aunque no lo crean, Ron.

- Tienes razón…que pasara.- esta vez era Hermione la preocupada. Hasta que…- O.O…oh por Dios Ron!...Te has fijado en los estados de animo de los demás? O.o…

- Bu…bueno un poco…que tiene eh?, tu eras la que me criticaba por no fijarme en los sentimientos de los demás, ahora no te quejes!...

- NO ME QUEJO!, lo que pasa es que…

- YA BASTA LOS DOS!!...- Ashley los controlaba, y trataba de tranquilizarse ella, y es que la cara de Draco no le había gustado para nada…- Algo importante pasa y ustedes están peleando!...no me gustaron esas caras…- muy pensativa, Ashley salio de la habitación, seguida de un grupo que quería saber cuales eran sus planes.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Harry iba detrás de Ashley y Draco, tratando de seguirles el paso, y es que iban tan rápido que apenas y miraban a los alumnos que pasaban a su lado y los miraban extrañados...Quienes eran?, jamás los había visto?, porque Harry va con ellos?, preguntas así iban y venían en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Llegaron a un pasillo que Harry, en sus 7 años estudiando en el colegio, nunca había visto, y es que estaba tan oculto que pasaba por otro cuadro sin importancia del gran colegio. Al final del pasillo había una puerta normal y al entrar se dio cuenta que era una habitación más, con la diferencia es que esta estaba como diseñada para los dos jóvenes que dormían ahí. Tenía una salita comodísima para hacer deberes, jugar ajedrez mágico y quizás descansar.

- Harry, vamos al grano…te trajimos aquí, porque nuestra segunda misión aquí es…

- Encontrar el último Horrocrux.- concluyo Draco, lo que su amiga no pudo.

- Pero si el último Horrocrux…

- Lo siento Harry, pero ese Horrocrux era falso…Voldemort lo confeso cuando regreso y ataco el Ministerio de Magia.- Le respondía Ashley.

- No es posible…

- Harry, tienes que decirnos si te falto algún o algunos lugares que no revisaste al ver destruido el falso Horrocrux.

- Hubieron solo dos lugares que me faltaron revisar…

- Cuales eran?

- Uno es…Hogwarts y el otro es en la Casa de los Gritos.

- Claro!...era muy obvio…Voldemort le encantaba Hogwarts, es muy posible que haya escondido su Horrocrux mas importante aquí o a los alrededores…Potter has ayudado mucho, pero una cosa mas te quiero pedir…

- Que?

- Debes encontrarlo tu…- Harry se sorprendió ante esto¿Por qué él y no Draco que tiene mucho mas poder?.- Te preguntaras porque, no?, bueno simple… aunque no se crea tu tienes mucho mas poder del que ya has demostrado, además venir al pasado tiene sus desventajas y las energías no son las mismas.

-Genial-dijo en un murmullo inaudible, que para suerte del morocho, ninguno de los otros dos escuchó.

-será mejor que empecemos mañana mismo a buscar ese Horcrux (n/k: primero...soy una amiga de la escritora de este fic...segundo: me niego a decirles Horrorcruxes, para mi son los horcruxes y punto xD...N/A estas cada dia mas loka sabes?...xD!!) y si es posible, poder encontrarlo.-comentó

- Esta bien...hasta mañana.- y salió de la habitacion sin decir nada mas.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Los chicos seguian a Draco, Harry e Ashley, pero al dar vuelta los perdieron.

- Rayos!, los hemos perdido.- Decia muy enojada la novia del tan guapo ojiverde (N/A lo siento, se me sale...es q es tan lindo...bababa)

-Mmm...que pasara?.- Preguntaba curioso Ron.- Herms que opinas...Hermione!, Herm...- se volteo a ver a la castaña, pero ella no estaba.- Y Hermy?

- Venía con nosotros, debio de haber decidido devolverce...como deberia hacerlo yo.- comentaba Lily.

En absoluto, Hermione se había separado del grupo, pero no porque ella quisiera, sino porque fue "raptada" por alguien...especial...

- Sueltame!.- por fin lograba safarce de ese tipo.- Malfoy?

- si, soy yo...antes de que digas algo, necesito hablar contigo... o no más bien hacer algo que he esperado por muchos años, sin darme cuenta.

- De que hab...- la castaña fue callada por los labios del platinado. Al principio fue un beso lento y tierno, pero despues apasionado, los dos quería, deseaban ese beso y al fin se hacia realidad. Tubieron que dejar el beso a falta de aire...

- Que fue eso?.- pregunto, aun sin abrir los ojos, Hermione

- Hermione, yo me he dado cuenta que todos esos insultos, malos tratos, vengansas y bueno ya sabes, son porque estoy completamente enamorado de ti, y fui un tonto al no darme cuenta antes, sino que lo comprendí ahora que hable con...mi yo mas joven...

- Draco...no se que decir, pero si se que hacer.- y nuevamente se besaron, pero esta vez Hermy lo agarro desprevenido.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Al otro día, inexplicablemente Hermione se le veía muy feliz, y raramente expresaba su opinion...

- Hermy...Herms...Hermione vamos a maltratar a un niño de primero...vamos a lanzarle un _Sectusempra..._

- Si... que les vaya bien.- decia Hemione mirando al retrato de la señora gorda...

- YA PARA HERMIONE!... HACE UN MILLON DE HORAS QUE TE HEMOS PREGUNTADO SI VIENES AL COMEDOR CON NOSOTRO Y NADA DE RESPUESTAS, EN QUE MUNDO ESTAS...RESPONDES COSAS ILOGICAS!!.- decia un muy enojado pelirrojo, tan rojo que su cara le hacia competencia a su cabello...

- NO ME GRITES RONALD!... he escuchado...

- Pues no se nota!...

- Relajate Ron!...- le susurro Harry, dandoles unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Bueno vienes o no Hermione?.- Pregunto observando muy el semblante de, su mejor amiga, y es que se veía tan feliz y radiante que pensaba que hasta se habia olvidado de los problemas del futuro...Que le estaba pasando?

- Si, si voy...

Al llegar abajo, muy raramente se encontraba Ashley y Draco mayores, con un semblante serio y preocupado.

- Chicos...Dumbledore quiere verlos en su despacho...Hermione, Draco quiere conversar contigo...Ven, yo te llevo a donde se encuentra.- Decia amablemente Ashley.

- Potter, ven conmigo (N/A: Uy sono muy Snape), ustedes vayan donde Dumbledore.- Decia Draco demaciado frio, que era lcomo ver, nuevamente, a Lucius Malfoy.

Los chicos se dirigieron directamente al despacho del anciano director, mientras Draco y Harry hiban con rumbo a la habitacion en que se ospedaba Draco y Ashley mientras estaban en el pasado, y Ashley y Hermione se dirigian a un lugar solo conocido por la chica del futuro.

Hermy llego a la torre de Astronomía, no sabia que rayos quería Draco, y estaba muy preocupada...Por que la quería ver?...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Al llegar a la habitacion, Draco rapidamente comenzo a explicar el plan del ese día, si o si ese sería el día en el cual encontrarían el elemento tan buscado, para en la noche empezar la aventura y salvar a Harry de las garras de Voldemort.

Fin del capitulo...

* * *

**YA lesto!!... AL FIN HA PASADO ESTE CAPI!!... y encerio espero que les haya gustado :S, porq si no me mato xDDD!...agradecer a los que lo leen y dejaron rr en el anterio y sorry por no responderlos, pero es q el tiempo no me alcanza con tanta cosa q dan en el cole... bueno y un GRAN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO PARA MI AMIGOCHA KAMY, TE PASATE CON AYUDARME!..TKM!... y bueno dejen rr y tratare de no demorarme siglos en el prox capi xD!...Chaos! kises...(K)(F)**

**N/A: si hay faltas ortograficas, que deben haberlas, lo siento!**


End file.
